Shizune
}} | english = }} was the assistant of Tsunade and a talented Medic-nin. Shizune was quite close to Tsunade, one of the few people Tsunade would trust with absolute certainty and a fairly talented and capable ninja in her own right, often using jutsu involving poison (such as Poison Mist and Prepared Needle Shot). Background Shizune was the niece of Dan, the lover of Tsunade. Sometime after Dan died, Tsunade left Konoha and Shizune went with her as her attendant. The bond between Tsunade and Shizune was so strong and above all, Shizune saw her purpose in life as caring for Tsunade. Besides being Tsunade's attendant, she was also a highly talented medical-nin and Jonin. Her talent in the medical field was rivaled only by the abilities of Sakura Haruno and Tsunade herself. Personality Unlike Tsunade, she was level-headed, practical, and a rational thinker. As a result, she was the one who tends to stress over details like Tsunade's tendency to gamble and think with her heart. She often gets comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes. Shizune also looked after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. Part I Search for Tsunade arc When Orochimaru comes to Tsunade years later in an attempt to get her to heal his arms, Shizune attempted to persuade Tsunade against it, even trying to convince Tsunade to help her kill Orochimaru. When all attempts to persuade Tsunade fail, Shizune tried to use force to stop Tsunade from helping Orochimaru, though Tsunade easily defeats her. She later fought Kabuto Yakushi in an effort to protect an incapacitated Tsunade and Naruto Uzumaki. Shizune attempted to use her signature Poison Fog technique on Kabuto, but Kabuto proves too much for her as he easily dodges her attacks and incapacitates her, too. Shizune manages to heal her legs and leaves the field of battle with the unconscious Naruto as the three Sannin prepare to conclude their battle. She then returns to Konoha with Tsunade after she accepts the office of Hokage. Sasuke Retrieval arc When Tsunade takes on the title of Hokage, Shizune leads a team consisting of Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi, and Iwashi Tatami to compensate for the lack of manpower caused by the invasion of Konoha. When Genma and Raido are defeated by the Sound Four, Shizune heals their wounds. Later, she is seen leading a medical team charged with regenerating the wounds of Neji Hyuga. Anime Filler arcs She appears in almost every filler arc as an attendant and secretary of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. During the Mizuki arc, she is defeated by Mizuki, who uses her guise to lead Naruto and Iruka into a trap. She is seen as part of a reinforcement team with Shikamaru for Naruto, Choji and Hinata during the Vegetable Country arc. Part II Sai and Sasuke arc Shizune expressed concern in Tsunade's decision to allow Naruto to go out on missions that put him in contact with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki, and reports this to the village elders. Although Tsunade is able to reach a compromise with the elders, Shizune doubted Tsunade's wisdom, but she seemed to regain faith later on. Three-Tails Arrival filler arc Shizune appears in this arc with Tsunade when she told Kakashi to go out with Squad 8 and discover out Orochimaru's hideout. She later learns from Tsunade the stories behind the legendary crystal release. When she later hears that Kakashi's team has encountered the infamous Three-Tailed Beast, she suggests that this could be a blessing in disguise as the Akatsuki is also looking for the beast. She decides to head out to the mission site with Ino, Lee and Tenten, in order to seal the beast in a jutsu involving herself, Ino, Sakura and Hinata. After arriving and being told the situation by Kakashi, she is put in charge of the sealing team to take care of the Three-Tails. She also makes it clear that their mission is not to capture the beast, but to return it to its dimensional pocket permenantly so no one can use its power. After the defense teams went off, Shizune began instructing and leading her team in using the sealing technique. Despite her efforts, the seal was broken by the enemy. Upon the Three-Tails breaking free, Shizune was knocked unconsious and saved by Lee and Tenten. Invasion of Pain arc Shizune is seen studying one of Pain's "bodies" and tries to determine what kind of science has been used on this body. When Shizune discovers that the piercings on the body are chakra receivers she tells the news to Tsunade who concludes that the receivers are a key to Pain's strength. She then rushes with an Anbu to the Interrogation building to find more info on Pain. When she arrives, she along with the ANBU, Ino and others are attacked by Animal Path and Human Path. When finding the situation critical, she feels that the information Inoichi has gained will help piece together the truth about Pain so she along with Ino and Inoichi move to near the code deciphering office. However, Pain's Human Path ambushed the group, taking her hostage, and probed her mind to learn that Naruto is in Myobokuzan. Afterward, he used Soul Removal on her, killing her. Her body is later retrieved by an ANBU, while Shikamaru vows to unravel the information she had discovered right before her death. Abilities Overview Shizune has rarely been seen fighting in battle but it is apparent that Shizune's attacks are based (ironically due to her medical talents) solely around poison. Being a medical-nin, she has to keep her distance in battle, making sure not to injure herself so she can be of use to heal her teammates later. However, she appears to be quite fierce and precise in her attacks, as stated by Kabuto. Needles and Poison Shizune is shown to be able to fire poisoned needles from a wrist mounted machine at her opponent with her Prepared Needle Shot. She can also breath out a highly toxic fog from her mouth by using her Poison Mist Technique. Both these techniques have the potential to kill an opponent who take a direct hit from the poison. Medical Ninjutsu The very fact that she was selected as Tsunade 's apprentice shows that she is exceptionally skilled in Medical ninjutsu. She has been shown to focus chakra in her hand to heal people, discharge and use that same chakra offensively and use very advanced healing ninjutsu. Other In an anime filler, she creates many clones of herself while using the transformation jutsu to assume Tsunade's appearance in order to chase down Naruto, suggesting that she has a considerable amount of chakra and/or the control necessary not to waste any. In the anime, she is also shown to be able to seal the Three Tails (with the help of Sakura, Hinata, and Ino). Other Appearances She is seen in almost every Naruto video games so far, but never in the Gekitou Ninja Taisen series. She is seen be able to create swords out of chakra in a move called "Chakra Swords: Great Cross Slash" that causes both physical damage and internal damage to her opponent and creates a huge explosion. She also has a jutsu called "Hog Style: Tonton" which calls on Tonton to attack Shizune's opponent, hitting the opponent up to 30 times and causes major damage to her opponent. he:שיזונה